


Less is More

by p0pcandy



Series: Random Rhack One-Shots [4]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Drinking, Halloween, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, One Shot, i guess, most of the characters named are just mentioned, not kinky humiliation either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy
Summary: Rhys loses a bet to Yvette in which he has to wear whatever she chooses and go to a company party, where unfortunately everyone and their mother is going to. With a dare he finds out he is 1.) the most unluckiest and luckiest man on earth and 2.) he's not the only one that lost a bet this Halloween~.',`-Happy Halloween!!-`,'.~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys!  
> This is my treat for you guys!! Smut....and Humor, because what would one of my fics be without funny banter amirite? Anyway, hope you guys like this ;)

The last time Rhys dressed up like this was the  _ last  _ time that Yvette had dared him and he stupidly agreed... Which (un)thankfully was not what happened this time. Also, the last time he did this it was April fools. 

This, However, was Halloween.

The one day that since a kid he's enjoyed! That was until he made a bet with Yvette on his promotion. The winner chose the costume of the other, and since Yvette won... Well...

Rhys had golden eye shadow on that made his natural eye look almost golden itself and his cybernetic eye pop. He had a soft brown lipstick on his lips- where he (un)proudly wore a pout. Black bunny ears sat upon his head and a black choker with a golden circle hanging from it with two golden chains that went from the front to the back and loosely dangled on his neck. It looked much more like a  _ collar _ than a choker, but Rhys had no say anyway.

Next was the tight as  _ hell _ black corset tied up in front with a golden string, and a soft black bunny tail on the back. He wore black fishnet tights with golden high heels. 

At least the color scheme was consistent. 

“Aww, you look so cute!” Yvette cooed  _ mockingly _ . 

“ _ Thanks _ ,” Rhys said, drawing it out long enough to show off his annoyance. Yvette was in  _ his _ choice of costume for Halloween, except more her... He glares at the batgirl suit she's in and hisses in what pretty much is a kid-like hissy fit. He didn't win any bet or dared her, Yvette just  _ liked _ to torture him. He looked up to see his other best friend- and  _ yes, _ other, he didn't like having to dress as a playboy for Halloween- which also meant he shaved...  _ A lot _ . But Yvette was his best friend- one of them at least.

“Yvette I knew you said you were going to torture Rhys but isn't this a little  _ too _ far?” Yvette listened to Vaughn's words and shook her head.

“No, this is exactly what I meant, although Rhys could have a little more flare- don't you think Robin?” that was also Rhys’ idea, him and Vaughn were  _ supposed  _ to go as Batman and Robin... But then he agreed to that  _ stupid _ bet.

I mean- who knew Vasquez could beat him out of the promotion?! 

At least he looked good for a janitor...

Senior Vice Janitor,  _ thank you _ , and he's done way worse in his career. Even sleeping with an executive to get his last position.  _ Ha _ . However, there was no way he was doing that for Vasquez.  _ No way _ . It wasn't like he could do anything about it anyway...

“Maybe I should have made him an astronaut because of how spaced out he is,” Yvette's joke got a laugh out of Vaughn.

“I  _ am _ right here, Yvette,”

“I know, now, Rhys, you ready for the party?”

“Party? I wasn't told we were going to a party,”

“Why else would we get dressed? We're too old to get candy,” Rhys looked down and scratched the back of his head.

“I guess you have a point... But I-I have to go to a party dressed like this?” Rhys had waved his hand down his body to show off what he was wearing to the two, “I mean I'm a sucker for parties but uh...”

“Guess this would be a bad time to say it's a company party then huh...” a nervous laugh erupted from Rhys as the  _ fake _ worried expression left Yvette's face and was now a blown out smirk. 

“E-Excuse me-  _ uh _ \-  _ What _ ?!” Rhys gritted his teeth and squinted at Yvette. 

“Hey, it would be the first one we ever go to Rhys, hell we even skip the Christmas parties,”

“Because Vasquez goes to them!” He whined, not noticing that Vaughn had walked away shaking his head, “And who the hell wants to be a secret Santa to Assquez?!” 

“One party c’mon Rhys,”

“Not in this, nu-uh, no way,” Rhys crossed his arms, his freshly manicured hand resting on his metal arm. 

“C’mon get your bunny butt to the party,”

“You'll have to drag me by my tail because I'm not mo-o-ho-HOV- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Yvette stopped dragging the lanky man by the back of his corset. 

“You can't hide in here all Halloween, the whole bet was that winner could publicly embarrass the loser, I'm doing that- just one night- it's not like you'll see anyone important,” Yvette was the one to cross her arms now. Rhys tried to hold her stare himself, but his mind just wasn't built for a one on one eye contact battle.

“ _ Fine _ .”

 

“He wouldn’t see anyone important” was an understatement. Literally everyone in Hyperion and their friends were there, they were mostly boozed up so no one would remember this, but he saw Vasquez, who took a picture, and almost made Rhys tackle him. He would have if Yvette hadn’t stopped him. Not only did that happen, but he heard rumors that Handsome Jack actually came to the party. So, he avoided  _ anyone _ that slightly resembled the man... Including the one guy in a full on werewolf costume. He’d be damned if he looked like this when he met his hero. 

Right now Rhys and his friends were sitting in a circular booth playing truth or dare. The party was a little slow right now, other than most of the other people dancing with someone in the slow dance, it wasn’t the best time. 

“Rhys, your turn, truth or dare?” 

“Why not dare,  _ Yvette _ , my life is already ruined enough, what is another thing to add to the list?”

“Alright grumpy pants, I dare you to go up to that Chippendale dancer that’s over there talking to those executives,”

“Ugh, easy enough... fine,” 

“Ah-ah, do your  _ best _ playboy bunny impression while doing it,”

“ _ I hate you _ ,” Rhys hissed at her, getting a wicked grin in return.

“Go on,” Rhys got up with a pout and started to make his way towards the guy in a... by the looks of it a tuxedo speedo? Seriously, even Rhys wouldn’t go that far... Ok, if he hadn’t been forced too. He was wearing a black bow-tie with white cuffs on his wrists. In the man’s hand he held a champagne glass and his back was turned away from Rhys before he could make out his face. 

“Your best playboy bunny!” Yvette yelled after him, which made the brunette cringe,  _ couldn’t she at least be quiet _ ? Rhys kept walking towards the man while almost mustering up the courage to humiliate himself more. 

As he approached the man more he noticed people around him were starting to give him weary looks, or praying for him. Probably the costume. Or the man he was approaching was higher up on the ladder, well there goes his job. Already lost his dignity, why not his job too? He reached out a hand and put it on the man’s bare shoulder, “Hey hands- Ha-..Handso-” Rhys’ eyes begun to widen in fear as the man turned to him, he finally realized why the people were giving him those looks. “Ha-Handsome Jack?!” Jack’s face went from a snarl to almost an amused look as soon as his eyes laid themselves on Rhys. 

“Holy crap kiddo, what is this?” Jack put up a finger to Rhys’ lips when he was about to talk, “wait, wait wait, let me guess, you want a promotion cupcake?” Jack flicked one of Rhys’ bunny ears. 

Well, at least Handsome Jack seemed to be in a good mood.

“Because asking for one in this is more likely to get you  _ fired _ ,”

Sorta...

“I-I’m not looking for a- uh, I wouldn’t-”

“Calm down kid, it was a joke,” Jack sighed, “Why the get-up then?

“I-I lost a bet,”

“Hey! Look at that, we both lost a bet to someone- although it looks like I got it easier,” Jack’s eyes scanned Rhys, “You look good,” the younger man’s face went red and his eyes got wider.

“Wh-What?”

“Oh c’mon, is the music too loud kiddo?”

“No- no no, I just... Can’t believe that you said that,” Rhys looked himself over, feeling a little more confidence now that Jack liked how he looked and had only threatened to fire him once. Although, he was rocking this outfit wasn’t he? A grin slowly came to his face as he jutted out his hip and put a hand on it, “You really think so?”

“I don’t lie cupcake...” Jack thought about what he said then let out a shaky laugh, “Ok, I do, but I’m not about this, by the way, do you got a name? Or should I just call you bunny?”

“Rhys, m-my name is Rhys,”

“Rhys... huh, alright, doesn’t  _ sound _ like a stage-name so I’ll trust you on that,” Jack flashed a toothy smile at Rhys as a person was walking by with a tray of champagne, Jack reached out and swiftly took one off of the tray and offered it to Rhys, “Have a drink, Rhys,” The older man winked at him while he reached out with shaky hands to take it.

“T-Thanks,”

“So, who dared you to come over here?”

“Huh? I never mentioned-”

“No one would approach the CEO of Hyperion in that without being dared to do so, I’m not stupid,” Rhys looked down to his glass and gulped, starting to fidget a little, “So who do I thank?”

“What?”

“You’re just what I needed tonight cupcake, seriously wanted to kill someone tonight, but hell a playboy sent right to me,” Jack joked while nudging Rhys, at least Rhys thinks he’s joking, “But seriously, who do I thank?”

“Ugh, Yvette, the one sitting over there in the bat suit with robin,” Jack looked to where Rhys was pointing and laughed.

“Let me guess, that was supposed to be your costume?” 

“Yeah, it was...” Yvette looked over to Rhys and started to wave before she saw who was beside him. Her eyes widened and she mouthed, “Do you need saving?” Rhys rolled his eye and shook his head, “So you mentioned losing a bet too?”

“Oh, I didn't lose- it was rigged,” Jack laughed and Rhys out a nervous chuckle, “God, we bet on who would retire first, Henderson or Charles,”

“Let me guess, you picked Charles?” 

“He’s like what? Seventy? I even offered to pay the asshole, but he refused,”

“Really? You know Henderson was actually my boss, me and Yvette bet on who would take his place, me or  _ Ass _ quez,”

“You picked yourself didn’t you?”

“I was confident I would win, I mean, wouldn’t you do the same?” Jack let out another laugh and patted Rhys on the back. 

“You are hilarious cupcake,” 

“Well you thought you would win too,” Rhys mumbled with a pout, he really didn’t know if he should have said that to the CEO, but all Jack did was snort.

“Like I said, it was rigged, Nish probably threatened Henderson to retire,” 

“Nish?” The younger man asked, Jack looked at him and blinked before looking around and pointing to a small crowd.

“There, that one in the slutty cop costume,”

“Please don’t tell me that was going to be your costume,” 

“Pfft, you wish,” the CEO muttered while giving Rhys’ upper back a slight pat.

“Why would I wish for you to be wearing that when you are literally right here in a full out Chippendale costume?” Jack’s hand fell from Rhys’ shoulder as he focused back on him. Rhys looked to Jack and covered his mouth, his eyes going wide as his face turned red.

“Well...” Jack started, his shocked face turning into an amused smirk, Rhys turned away slightly so he could be ready to run... even if he would probably trip, “I guess you do have a point there,” The older man’s eyes raked down Rhys’ back and stopped at the bottom of his corset where there was a small black bunny tail, “Oh my god, you even have the tail cupcake?” 

“Y...Yvette was  _ very _ through,” Rhys turned himself back but kept his gaze low as to not make eye contact with the CEO.

“I see that, hell you could pass for the real thing,” Jack’s hand slipped to Rhys’ mid back and stayed there, “No one’s asked you for a lap dance right?”

“Jokingly, I think, but uhm no...?” Jack hummed at Rhys’ response and started to lead him off to a booth, when he took a seat, Rhys gave him a questioning look, “Uh- sh..”

“Tired of standing, come on, sit,” Jack patted the seat beside him and Rhys obediently sat down. The two talked more, a lot more. Maybe it was the booze in Jack’s system, but the guy poured out to Rhys. For a while now though Rhys wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying since it had mostly been work related or drama. 

“So, anyway, I’m sure I could get you on the cover,” Jack took another drink, looking down at the almost empty glass.

“What?” Rhys looked over to Jack with an eyebrow raised. Now he kinda felt bad for not listening.

“Hello, were you spacing out or some shit? Hyperion weekly, you know the thing we stuff propaganda into?” Jack ran his hand through his hair, “I thought you said you worked in that department,” 

“I mean I do but...”

“You said you didn’t get the promotion so I’m helping you out if you’re the face people see- and not saying anyone reads that crap anyway- at least you’ll be more popular than... sorry what was his name again?”

“Vasquez,”

“Vas... yeah, anyway kid, you seem like a good employee,” Jack drank the rest of the contents in his glass and scooted it away from himself, “Even if you’re dressed like a whore,”

“Excuse me, and what do you suspect you’re dressed as?” The glare Jack gave Rhys made him regret saying that to the CEO himself, “I-I’m so sorry sir I-”

“You make too many good points, tell me again how did you not get that promotion?” Rhys shrugged while looking away to try to find Yvette and Vaughn, it was getting pretty late by now.

“I’unno,” Rhys kept looking and that seemed to make Jack notice he was looking for his friends. Jack spotted his friends before him and quickly turned his attention to Rhys.

“Say, you ever seen the top floor of this place?” Rhys looked over to Jack and raised an eyebrow.

“Top floor?” 

“Yeah! C’mon I’ll show you,” Jack made Rhys scoot out of the booth so he could lead the lanky man away and to the stairs where he made Rhys climb them first. Once they were at the top the younger man looked around, there was a few people up here, most notable was the two near the stairs with their tongues down each other’s throats. He turned his attention to the glass railings that looked over the party. He felt Jack lay a hand on his back. “You like how it looks?”

“Yeah actually, hey, other than this what’s up here?”

“A few rooms for people to get their freak on, I mean I wouldn’t have a night club in Hyperion without that, people get really... into it,” Jack and Rhys both laughed at that.

“I’d say, look at the two behind us,” Jack had discreetly looked behind himself and made a disgusted noise before laughing again. 

“They look like they’re chewing each other’s faces off,” Jack whispered while getting closer to Rhys, “Hell, at least try to look attractive if you’re going to do that in public amirite?” Rhys snorted and shook his head. The older man cleared his throat and leant back on the glass railings a little, “Did you ever think about what I offered?” Rhys looked down before twiddling his thumbs.

“I don’t know, I mean what if it got out I only got on there because I just happened to meet the CEO while dressed like a playboy?”

“That’s hardly a scandal, if it was me, I’d be more worried if I slept with the CEO,” Jack saw Rhys blush, and tried to keep his chuckle low, “Unless you’re thinking about doing that, and by the way, still don’t give promotions out for dick sucking,” Rhys started to cover his face, not wanting the older man to see how red his face was getting, “Now magazine covers are a little more in that price range,”

“H-Huh?”   
“If you catch my drift,” Jack winked at Rhys when he finally looked at him with a shocked expression.

“I-I,”

“Come with me,” Jack beckoned Rhys with his index finger before walking off and into a hallway where there was a bunch of curtained rooms. Rhys kept his eyes glued to the ground as he followed Jack.

Seriously, what was he doing? It’s not like Jack could fire him because he didn’t do... well... _ what he’s implying _ , so he could continue to look for his friends right? ... But it’s not like he didn’t want this either... Jack finally stopped at a room that was locked and had a door instead of a curtain.

“What is this?” Rhys asked, stopping beside Jack.

“It’s my personal, ‘get your freak on’ room, you’re gonna love it,” Jack opened the door after unlocking it and let the door swing open, “I don’t like to have people walk in or even come near me and my partner. Hence why it’s in the back,” Rhys only nodded slowly as he walked in and the door was closed behind him and Jack. He scanned the room as Jack locked the door.

It was nice, the bed was rather large and by the looks of it a little dusty... but the sheets looked like they were made of silk and the room itself was rather minimalistic except for the random gold bits around the room. 

Still, it was a breath taker.

“So?”

“It looks nice,” Rhys turned back to Jack who was checking the cuffs on his wrists.

“Yeah, I know it looks nice kiddo, I meant so as in we doing this or what?”

“W-What?”

“Do I have to spell it out, sweetheart?” Jack groaned and rubbed his face, “I’m into you, hell I’ve been flirting all night,” 

“It’s the bunny costume isn’t it?”

“ _ Wha- no _ , no I... Maybe, look that doesn’t matter kid, I’m just asking you if you’re into this or not,” Rhys looked down to the floor and bit his lip. On one hand... he could put away some late night fantasies... on the other, though...

“Isn’t it kind of bad to have sex with an employee?” Jack just rolled his eyes and took the cuffs off of his wrists.

“Yeah, yeah, it could ruin my reputation or whatever, look I really don’t care, I already said you’re not going to get a promotion out of this so why would anyone even care?” Rhys thought on that for a second before shrugging, “See, so are we doing this or not? Because if not then I’m just gonna snap a pic right here and go take care of this semi I’m already getting,”  _ late night fantasies it is then _ ... Rhys stepped forward, shaking his head.

“No, it’s...” He took in a sharp breath and sighed, “You don’t need to take a picture, I’ll do it,” Jack smiled and threw his cuffs on the ground.

“That’s my boy!” Jack stepped closer to Rhys and laid a thumb on Rhys’ bottom lip and looked into his eyes when he felt the younger man flinch, “Should I say trick or treat before getting some of this or what?”

“D-Don’t make me change my mind,”

“Tough crowd I see,” Jack chuckled out before kissing Rhys slowly and teasingly, the younger man shivered a little as he pushed his body up on Jack’s. When Jack slowly pulled away he looked down at Rhys’ lips, were his lipstick was now slightly smeared. Rhys let his hands drift up Jack’s arms were he finally reached his shoulders, “We should get to the bed kiddo,”

“Wait,” Rhys whispered and slightly bent himself to lower himself to Jack’s crotch, he finally hit his knees against the white tile and looked up to Jack. He only looked down to Rhys with a face mixed between amused and confused. 

“Thought you said you weren’t a playboy,” Rhys quickly looked back to in front of him gulping before tugging at the silk fabric covering Jack’s crotch. It fell to the ground and Rhys almost closed his eyes when Jack was left there nude in front of him. He let his eyes come unglued from the sight in front of him as he looked back up to Jack.

“Well, like what you see?” Rhys only nodded slowly and gulped before putting his hand hesitantly around Jack’s shaft and rubbed it, making Jack fully hard. Rhys sucked in a sharp breath before giving a testing lick on Jack’s shaft, he closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around Jack’s tip giving it a small suck, hearing the pleasured hum from Jack, he took it into his mouth down to about half and hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed around him. There was a soft groan from Jack and he reached down to tangle his fingers in Rhys’ hair. The younger man let out a soft moan around Jack’s cock as he pushed a little bit forward before pulling back and bobbing his head up and down on it. 

“Mhh, baby as much as I love this and-  _ ahh _ \- trust me I do, I want in your ass,” Rhys paused his bobbing to look up at Jack confused before slipping him out of his mouth. 

“O-Oh, a-alright uhm,” Rhys shakily stood and looked to the ground while rubbing his metal arm, he wasn’t looking at the ground for long since Jack took his face in his hand and turned it to him to kiss Rhys hard, almost making the two fall back in the progress as he started to guide Rhys to the bed without breaking the kiss. When Rhys’ legs hit the edge of the bed he fell onto it, bringing Jack with him. Jack finally broke the kiss and reached over to a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom before throwing them on the bed and pulling Rhys’ legs to him.

“Take off the stuff cupcake, can’t fuck ya with it on,” Rhys quickly nodded and tried to untie his corset from the back but he was having a lot of trouble. Jack only watched with a smirk, “I guess you didn’t put that on yourself, interesting,” Jack helped Rhys, and soon Rhys was equally nude, all except for the bunny ears and choker. His legs were placed over Jack’s shoulders, Jack moved him slightly closer, before reaching for the condom and ripping the wrapper open with his teeth, he spit out the tab beside him and fumble the condom out before putting it on himself. He looked to Rhys and sighed out before leaning back in to get one more kiss, “You still look good by the way,” Jack whispered to Rhys as he pulled back from the kiss and reached for the lube and opened it up, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before leaning back in and sucking on Rhys’ neck, leaving a hickey there before moving to his collar bone.

Rhys moaned softly and moved his body up a little to push himself against Jack’s chest. Slowly a Jack entered a finger into Rhys, going at a rather slow pace, which was more teasing than anything. Rhys let out another moan and moved his hands into Jack’s hair to grab at it. 

“M-More, Jack, please,” Rhys moaned out, and the older man above him chuckled before inserting a second finger and thrusting them in, causing Rhys to moan loudly. 

“Oh, you don’t want people to hear us do you, sweetheart?” Rhys shut his mouth and put his robotic hand over it to muffle his moans.

Even though he’d probably need to clean off the lipstick on it later.

Jack moved his other hand to Rhys’ dick and rubbed up it as he was thrusting his fingers into Rhys, “Oh I can’t wait to get inside you Rhysie,” Rhys muffled another moan and closed his eyes, “Ah, ah, eyes open, you don’t want to miss this do you?” Rhys shook his head and opened his eyes looking into Jack’s lust filled ones.

“J-Jack,” the cybernetic man took his hand off of his mouth and tried to beacon Jack down so he could kiss him again. Jack complied, moving himself down and capturing Rhys’ lips with his own, he then slipped his tongue into Rhys’ mouth when the younger man had moaned, making the moan get even more muffled. When he finally pulled back from Rhys the cybernetic man tried to follow him to keep the kiss going but Jack had already pulled back. 

“Are you ready?” Jack whispered softly, stretching Rhys out one last time when the man underneath him nodded. Jack grabbed the lube and started to apply it to himself then aligned himself with Rhys’ entrance and pushed himself in. Rhys moaned from the sudden pressure in his lower back and grabbed for the sheets, letting out a throaty moan when Jack continued to push himself in until he hit the base. “You took that in really good,” Jack moaned breathlessly before starting to thrust in and out of Rhys. Jack groaned and moved his hands to Rhys’ hips to steady him as he picked up the pace little by little, loving the whines and moans he got out of the younger man.

“Oh god yes Jack!” Rhys moaned out, earning a chuckle from the older man as he started to ram himself into Rhys.

“You like that?” Jack growled out, smirking down at Rhys, whose face was red and eyes were half lidded. Rhys nodded, not being able to make his words come out, Jack brought their hips closer and spread Rhys more, “You look so fucking hot right now,” Rhys let out a moan at Jack’s words and started to push himself down on Jack in time with his thrusts. Jack leaned down to kiss Rhys’ neck, and that’s when Rhys quickly changed their positions, almost making Jack slip out of him. Jack looked up to Rhys with a confused look when Rhys started to bounce on him. The older man groaned and held onto Rhys’ hips as he bounced up and down on Jack, letting his moans out loudly.   Jack closed his eyes and muffled a groan. “Jesus christ Rhys, this feels so good.” He hissed through his teeth, Rhys could feel him pressing a little into him as Jack rose his hips an inch, slowly, Jack grinded himself into Rhys. He tipped his head back and moaned through his teeth.

Rhys let out a gaspy moan and moved his hands onto Jack's arms and slightly started to move up and down on Jack faster. "O-Oh Jack," he moaned out and closed his eyes a bit tightly. Jack bit his lip and ground himself harder into Rhys, his hands forced him down sharply every time Rhys would start to move himself down. 

“Ohh yeah… that’s more like it,” Jack groaned loudly and bowed his head towards his chest.

"S-Shit Jack," he whined out and leaned his head slightly back as he kept his fast pace. Rhys had started to bounce faster, but he wasn't going as high on Jack. Jack stopped grinding himself against Rhys and moved his hands so he held Rhys up slightly. He started to thrust into Rhys pretty slowly, causing a lot of stimulation with how Rhys was bouncing on him. 

“Fuck Rhys,” Jack hissed as he attempted to get Rhys to reach the base of his dick every time he moved down, Rhys let out a loud breathy moan of Jack’s name and ground once on him before continuing his bouncing. 

Jack continued to slowly try and thrust into Rhys as he removed his hands. “Try to stay quiet,” he choked out, one arm snaked to his lower back while the other moved to stroke Rhys off. Rhys held a hand over his mouth to quiet himself down and knitted his eyebrows. 

"Jack," Rhys had mumbled out through his hands, he pushed himself down to the base and moved himself up to the tip and quickly pushed Jack back into him. 

Jack’s strokes slowly grew harder, “There you go.” Jack whispered. He leaned his head back into the mattress, his breathing heavy, “Ah- Rhys.” Jack whined as Rhys repeated his motion again. The cybernetic man had to bite into his thumb to keep the loud moans from spilling out from going to the tip then back to the base a few more times. 

“Keep doing that-  _ nngh god _ Rhys keep doing that,” Jack increased his pace against Rhys’ shaft as he squeezed his hand with every pump. Jack groaned and propped himself up on his elbow. He repeated the action and removed his hand from his mouth to whine and whisper Jack's name, he furrowed his eyebrows and held his hand over his mouth before he moaned loudly again. Rhys’ other hand moved behind him on Jack's leg to steady himself as he continued. He was getting surprisingly close. Jack continued to beat Rhys off, his breathing becoming labored, “Rhys,” he moaned loudly. Jack bowed his head and kept trying to keep focus on Rhys, but his eyes remained hazy. “Hah- fuck me Rhys.” Jack gripped tightly onto the bed sheets with his other hand. Rhys' breath hitched as he started to go as fast as he could, almost clawing into Jack's leg. He quickly moved both his hands to Jack's lower stomach to steady himself as he tried to keep up the fast pace. He continued to moan Jack's name over and started to dig his nails into Jack as tears slightly pricked at his eyes and he tried his best to spread his legs more and maintain his pace.

“Rhys,” Jack called out rather loud, possibly the loudest Rhys had ever heard him moan out tonight. He breathed hard through his mouth, “I’m really  _ really _ close,” the words left his mouth quickly as he closed his eyes tight and stroked Rhys off with almost a clenched fist. Rhys had a shiver go up his spine and he bowed his head down as he continued to go to the tip and down to the base as quick as he could. Rhys moaned low pleas and let out breathy moans of Jack's name. 

"I-I am-" Rhys couldn't even finish his sentence with the loud moan that escaped his mouth. He cursed under his breath and leaned his head back.

“Rhys- fuck…” Jack bucked a few times into him while he whined loudly. “Holy shit,” Jack moaned loudly and actually growled, “ _ Holy shit _ ,” he repeated but louder. Quickly he beat Rhys off and his motions became somewhat jerky. “ _ Fuck. _ Rhys- fuck!” He shouted as he came hard. Jack whimpered and leaned his head back as Rhys continued to ride him fast and hard “ _ God _ ,” he whined pitifully, sounding out of breath.

Rhys knitted his eyebrows and with a few more bounces on Jack he was gripping at Jack's wrist and whimpering loudly, "Oh Jack, J-" Rhys gripped tighter and moved up to Jack's tip, and went back down quickly. Rhys opened his eyes with a rather loud moan of Jack's name as he orgasmed, his body was sweaty and he was shivering and panting, almost like Jack was.

“God,” Jack breathed out before flashing his eyes up at Rhys and then to the clothes on the floor, “I thought you said you weren’t one,”

“H-Huh?” Rhys questioned looking down at Jack. Jack ignored the question as if his words weren’t meant to even be heard by Rhys.

“That was great, you don’t think your friends are missing you are they?”

“Why...?” Rhys drew out his word when Jack flashed a toothy grin at him.

“Because I don’t think I want you to go yet kitten,” Jack brought down Rhys’ head as he slightly sat up and kissed him, “I want more,” Jack whispered into the kiss, making Rhys let out a small moan. To be honest, he wanted more of Jack too.  


End file.
